


Aftermath

by deanandsam



Series: Telepathic Winchesters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The boys decide it's time to go home to Sioux Falls and Bobby.
Series: Telepathic Winchesters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005030
Kudos: 8





	Aftermath

Other stories in this 'verse:-

'Eye to Eye, Soul to Soul'

'Mind to Mind, Heart to Heart'

'Angels and Demons'

Tag:- 'Mexican Nights'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bobby had been checking his messages for the past three months now, but since the boys had roared off in the Impala from the Devil's Gate under the Rushmore Memorial, where Sam had gone into Hell to get his brother out, he hadn't heard another word from them.

Well, that wasn't precisely true as later that far off day he'd received a call from a payphone saying they would get in touch with him eventually, but since then nada.

He wasn't too worried, however; his instincts told him that they were still alive, and even if he wasn't a man to base his info on instinct, he knew that if the Winchesters were dead, the hunting community would've already spread the gossip.

He sighed as he lay the phone back down on the table.

Crowley and Castiel had wanted Sam's powerful soul to complete a spell to open Purgatory and get their hands on the monster souls, but that hadn't gone down too well with his big brother, and so Dean had bundled Sam into the Impala and taken off.

Bobby hadn't seen hide nor hair of the angel/devil duo again either.

So far it seemed they hadn't managed to get to the Purgatory souls but that didn't mean they weren't still tryin', or maybe they were going down a different route now.

The boys had found out that there was a back door into Purgatory from Hell and from Heaven. Eleanor Visyak had told them about it, and as a former tenant of Purgatory she knew all the inroads and byways of that Middle Realm

Bobby made his way to the kitchen. He needed some food.   
Just thinking about those two knuckle-heads made him twitchy. Wherever the Winchesters went, trouble followed them, just as thunder followed lightning.

He brightened up as he opened the fridge.

He'd managed to make his peace with Marcy his next-door neighbor. For a while, she'd kept well away from him as if he suffered from the foulest of diseases. Of course, seeing someone chopped up in your woodchipper and getting covered head to foot by the carnage didn't quite make for good neighborly relationships, but either he was irresistible to women or she was a masochist.

In any case, she'd started talking to him again, and last night she'd even brought him a peace-offering in the shape of her delicious peach cobbler.

Yeah, Bobby smirked to himself as he opened his mouth to savor a spoonful of the dessert, I can still give those two boys a run for their money where the female sex is concerned!

Those 'two boys' at that very moment were in the middle of a bitchy Winchester row.

"I said no, Sam. It's too early. We gotta stay off the grid a while longer. Those two douche-bags could still be looking for you," Dean argued.

"We've been hiding out for three months now, Dean, " Sam countered. "Just how long will enough be for you. Or do you want to hide me away forever?"

"Damn it, Sam! You know what's at stake!"

"I know, Dean, I know and believe me I get it," Sam said softly. "But I can't hide forever. We'll just have to be careful; well more careful than usual," he added shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head to the side to make his point.

Dean pursed his lips and started to pace.

"Sammy, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Crowley and Castiel want to nuke your soul to get into Purgatory. You know that means you would disappear from Creation? You just wouldn't exist anymore. I don't want eternity if I can't share it with you, little brother," Dean blurted out; chick-flick moments be damned.

Sam sent out a calming wave of telepathic comfort to his distraught brother, their minds fusing together in the oneness of the soul.

§ That will never happen. We'll always be together, Dean. I promise. §

§ Don't make promises that you might not be able to keep, Sammy, § Dean replied, his worry flowing through the mental link.

§ We have to go back to living our lives, Dean. But if the thought of me losing my soul worries you so much, I'm game to end it all here. We can go out together right now, with both our souls still intact. I don't suppose the dynamic duo will chase us into heaven. §

§ You suppose wrong, Sam. Castiel has free access to heaven. They can get their hands on your soul even there.§

§ Well, I rest my case then. Maybe we're safer here on Earth with our souls in our bodies after all. §

Dean knew when he was on a losing streak, His brother hadn't wanted to become a lawyer for nothing. He definitely had a talent for the job!

Sam had decided that it was time to go home and maybe he was right. They couldn't avoid meeting their fate head-on forever. Sooner or later they would have to face it.

§ Okay, Sammy. We'll do it your way, but if you lose your soul, I'll kill you. §

§ Love you too, big brother. § Sam sent back teasingly through the link.

They had become so used to communicating telepathically now, that when they were alone words had become practically superfluous; well except for when they argued, of course.

Telepathy could never be as satisfying a good old-fashioned shouting match, but the telepathic making up afterward, when their subconscious merged, was mind-blowing.

They still didn't know how this power had developed, but it had been the most wonderful of gifts; no more wondering if the other was in danger.

They had been practicing and now they could instantly build a virtual wall when they didn't want the other to intrude, but that was usually reserved for meetings with the female sex, where a third person listening in just wasn't appreciated by either brother!

They hadn't been hunting while they were here in Mexico. They'd wanted to disappear completely off the supernatural radar, hoping that in the meantime Crowley and Castiel had found something else to keep them occupied, other than Sam's soul.

The next day they took their leave of the tiny seaside village where they had lived in relative tranquillity for the past three months and turned the Impala toward the US of A, South Dakota, Sioux Falls, and Bobby.

Bobby Singer heard the roar of the Impala when she came into the yard and his face lit up with anticipation as he pulled open the paint-crusted door and threw an arm around each of his boys.

" Hey, Bobby, " they chirped together in synch, as they drew back. "It's good to be home. "

"And by all that's holy, it's good to have you two idjits back!"

The end


End file.
